ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rival Debuts! The Maho-dou is in Big Trouble!!
"To appear in that body in front of her rival, Majoruka... it must have been very difficult for her." The Rival Debuts! The Maho-dou is in Big Trouble!! is episode twenty of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Clip One dark evening someone is overlooking the Maho-dou while stating that she plans to make Majorika suffer as they float before the moon. Then someone mentions being very excited by what is to come as they continue observing it. Premise One of Majorika's old rivals has resurfaced, and she takes over the Maho-do after she loses the contract to Dela. '' Summary Realizing the time Majorika attempts to hide as Dela appears. She has come to collect the money for the magic spheres Majorika bought recently, but since Majorika doesn't have the money she asks for more time while offering Dela some tea and cake. She also changes the subject by asking her if she brought anything interesting to show them. At first Dela doesn't think so, but after she finds a pack of cards she offers to play with Majorika, saying that if Majorika loses she wants double the pay, but if she wins then Majorika will not need to pay at all. Majorika quickly agrees despite Lala's concern. She wins the first round but she becomes cocky when Dela requests a second game and wins. With that, both of them win ten rounds a piece and Dela decides to leave, but Majorika begs for another Lala suggests she quits while she's already lost so much- but Majorika's pride gets the better of her and she manages to get Dela to agree to one final game; but if she loses then she has to give her Ownership of the Maho-do as she has nothing else to offer. Majorika knows it's a big risk, but she can't refuse after Dela promises a years worth of ''free Magic Spheres. Lala begs Majorika not to do this but she refuses to listen to reason. The following morning, Aiko, Doremi, and Hazuki meet at the front of the Maho-do when Dela stops them from entering. They are no longer permitted inside as Majorika gave up the shops ownership. Shocked, the girls angrily confront Majorika and ask what happened and if they aren't apprentice anymore. She assures them they are though, and Doremi suggests they just make another bet against Dela to get the shop. But when someone arrives to take over ownership, Majorika hides from the woman, but she recognizes her right away and mockingly ask her why she's a Witch frog now. However, she doesn't really care and informs them that they are not welcome on her property. Having no where else to go the girls, Majorika, and Lala head into the nearby park to discuss what to do. They bring up how Majoruka made a comment "being the next witch queen" and ask about it, but Majorika isn't in the mood to talk. Lala explains that growing up, they were in the same class and had always been rivals, so they often caused problems for each other during class; usually in the form of tampering with their items. In the witch world, the owner of the Maho-do gains a huge status boost and a lot of attention, and it is said that the owner of the shop has a higher chance of becoming the next Queen. To decide who will get the ownership a lottery is held and Majorika was the winner, but due to her giving up the ownership anyone was free to take it from her. For now Majorika will have no choice but to return to the Witch World, as they have nowhere else to live. But suddenly, Majorika points out that because she is Doremi's magic teacher, Doremi is indebt to her and as such, they should be allowed to stay with her. As this is going on Majoruka and Hehe -her fairy- use magic to change up the shop after they remark on how boring it is. They notice a mouse and bat hanging out casually and she transforms them into a pair of beautiful staff members to help her. Hehe is impressed but suggests they focus on remodeling. Seeing as she has no choice, Doremi brings Majorika and Lala home and attempts to avoid being caught when Pop appears to inform her that their mom wants her to clean her room. Doremi heads inside and dumps out the contents of one of her drawers for Majorika to stay in, but she refuses because of its small size. Doremi is forced to hurriedly shove her inside though, hearing Haruka approach to ask what the noise she heard was. Doremi claims she hurt her hand shutting the door but when Haruka spots the mess behind her, she chews her out for making the room even more messier. Before leaving the room she mentions getting some steamed buns for everyone and she is welcome to have some after she finishes. Majorika is quick to test Doremi's nerves following this. The following day, Doremi asks Aiko and Hazuki if one of them can take Majorika after dumping her frustrations on them. They quickly refuse, then awkwardly try to encourage her to keep going- offering Doremi little comfort. At school, they quietly discuss among themselves how they could possibly deal with this situation when they're interrupted by Tamaki. Who has come to show them her new bracelet and ask if the girls were fired, going on to swoon over how wonderful the new employees are. After school the girls decide to do some investigation and sneak into the backyard of the "Original Maho-dou". They transform and use magic to change themselves into a trio of young boys to avoid being recognized and head in through the front door to observe the changes they made. They find several customers within it and while they like how fashionable it is- they aren't happy knowing that it was ''their shop. They are approached by the staff but refuse help, saying they are simply looking. Majoruka is suspicious of them and asks if they need something specific, with Doremi nearly blowing their cover after she makes a "girly request", but they are more surprised when she actually finds an item matching it. She hands it over with nothing else said, other than remarking on how strange the "boy" was. As the girls chat about what they witnessed they head to the park after getting ice cream. The shop has a lot of customers but Aiko claims it was only people being curious due to it being new and renovated. However, the girls notice something is off with Doremi's luck being worse than usual, and unaware to them, Hehe is nearby observing the display. It is revealed that the charm Majoruka gave Doremi was actually containing a curse for bad luck. Doremi arrives home to find Majorika, Dodo, and Lala eating in her room and is very unhappy upon realizing what else the restless witch did. She angrily chews her out and blames her for being so careless, but as it turns out Majorika also found alcohol and passed out. Later that evening, Lala wakes Doremi to inform her that Majorika has gone missing. They discover Majorika observing the new Maho-do and hide to avoid alerting her. Lala reveals to Doremi that Majorika loved the shop. She also misses her old body and was so happy at the idea of being able to return to it, so it was humiliating to let Majoruka see her like this. Doremi begins to feel remorse but she doesn't know how they can fix anything, so for now they return for her home to give Majoruka some space. The following day at school, the Ojamajo are surprised to find the items of the Original Maho-do starting to spread to school; in class the SOS trio also have them on and everyone finds them funny, exept for the concerned Hazuki and the irritated Aiko and Doremi- who approach them and beat them up. As this is going on Yada tells Hazuki not to bother with it since everyone will move on sooner or later. At the end of the day, Doremi finds inspiration and she brings Hazuki and Aiko back to the bus she and Lala took shelter in the previous night. She tells them of what happened and suggests they clean the bus up to transform it into a shop, much like they did with the Maho-do. They instantly agree and the trio get to work. That night, a drunk Majorika awakens to remark on how Doremi hasn't been around very much as of late. She falls back to sleep and Lala places a blanket over her. The next day the Ojamajo resume working on the bus. They give it a new paint job, they put in some fresh and cute new decorations and take out the old broken ones, and soon they begin noticing how wider it has become. Then they take whatever clay they still have and make several charms and items until evening. Majorika is outside the Original Maho-Do once again but as she turns to leave, she notices the girls standing in front of the transformed bus. She demands to know where Doremi has been going lately and they reveal that the past few days was spent working on the bus, then they bring her inside to show her. Majorika says nothing as she stares at everything they have done, and the girls can tell she is very happy. The following morning they bring Lala to show her as well, and Majorika heads inside to point out that because it used to be a bus they can still use it like one. She uses her magic to fix its wheels and summons a doll dressed up as a driver, bringing it to life so that it can drive them around. This way they can travel rather than reside in a single spot. The girls are inspired having Majorika on board with their plan and they head into town to display and pass out their brand new posters. Spells *Transform us into boys! (said three times) Major Events *Majorika loses the Maho-do contract. *Majoruka gains the contract and becomes the owner of the Maho-do. *The ojamajo fix up the bus and begin working out of it. *The maho-do is renamed ''The Original Maho-do. Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *In scenes where the girls are shown with their backpacks, their crystal balls are nowhere in sight. *Doremi's bracelet has dark pink beads, but as she falls off the swing they are suddenly gold. Trivia *As students are shown in the school wearing items from the new Maho-do, a few girls are shown wearing Tamaki's dress. *This episode marks the first episode arc of the season. **It also marks the first episode arc of the entire series. Category:Episodes Category:Majorika episodes Category:Maho-dou episodes Category:Season 1 episodes